


Angel, It's Cold Outside

by Izabella95



Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [24]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izabella95/pseuds/Izabella95
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have a cozy Christmas Eve in the bookshop~
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035666
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Angel, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Day 24 of the Ineffable Holiday 2020 prompts: Christmas Eve! 
> 
> Just a soft and cozy fic for you today!

The day of Christmas Eve was a snowy one. It had started in the middle of the night and by morning, there was a thin sheet covering the ground. It mostly turned to brown slush with the heavy London car and foot traffic. The pure white snow didn’t last long but it did continue to gently fall from the sky. 

Aziraphale decided to spend the day in his shop, closed, of course, wrapping up the last few remaining presents to go under the tree. A chime from the door alerted to the only other being who could bypass a locked door. 

“Angel, I’ve brought your favorites!” Crowley shouted as he strolled through the bookshop. He came across Aziraphale gift-wrapping and pressed a kiss to the top of the Angel’s curls. 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that,” said Aziraphale, knowing full well Crowley would do as he pleased. His point was proven when he waved off Aziraphale’s comment. 

Crowley made his way towards the back of the shop, setting down the special pastries from the bakery up the road and Aziraphale’s premium hot chocolate. After he started up a fire, he went to tell the Angel to take a break from all the wrapping. “Let me tempt you,” he said, tugging Aziraphale over to the couch. 

They simply enjoyed each other’s company, basking in the fire on this snowy day while Aziraphale sipped on the hot cocoa Crowley had made for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please leave a comment/kudos. I deeply appreciate each and every one of them <3
> 
> My [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/izabella95)


End file.
